


Anything But Stupid

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... sort of, Angry Steve, Angry Tony, Arc Reactor, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Swearing, Tonywhump!, fight, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony argue about how dangerous Tony's little 'stunt' was. Steve worries too much. Tony's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Short Sad Stony Drabble...

"Tony. You can not keep on doing stupid things like that!"

The smaller man sighed, a hand forcefully grabbing at his hair. " _Steve_..."

"No. Don't you _dare_ 'Steve' me, Tony. Do you realise how ridiculous that little stunt was?"

His reply was another drawn out sigh. "How can somebody so smart be so-"

"Yes, stupid. I heard you the first time. It's in the past now, Steve. Just... just leave it be..."

"I almost lost you, Tony! I can't just _leave it be_!"

Steve's eyes stayed on the younger man sitting on the leather couch in the living room. "Stop, Steve. Just drop it. Your causing a scene." Another sigh.

Steve's face flushed. Out of embarrassment? No. Out of pure anger? Yes.

"I can not believe the words I have just heard come out of your mouth. _I'm_ causing a scene?" He snapped, exasperated. "I wasn't the one who flew about in a suit with a faulty heart!"

 _"STEVE!"_ Tony growled, teeth bared like a wolf. "I told you to drop it."

The Avengers who sat in the room with the couple flinched at the sudden sharpness in Tony's voice.

As he pushed at the Arc Reactor in his chest slightly, wincing, he exhaled slowly. "Please. Just listen... to somebody else for once... _Please_."

Steve's blue eyes were wide. Surprised and wary all at once. Never has Tony raised his voice to such a level. Especially not at Steve.

"Your one to talk." The statement slipped out. It was hurtful and Steve didn't mean to say it.

The engineer buried his face in the palms of his hands, rubbing hard, "I can't do this." It was muffled.

"What?" The taller man snapped.

Tony scratched at his scalp, "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"What the _fuck_ do you think I mean, Steven?"

_Steven._

"I don't know." It was an honest answer.

"This," he raised his head to look his lover in the eyes sharply and gestured between them. "Us, Steve. I can't do this anymore. Not when I have you up my fucking ass all the time pestering me about safety and-"

"I do not."

"I'm _talking_ Steve! Let me finish a bloody sentence without blabbering your fucking mouth off."

When the blonde nodded, Tony continued, standing up. "All the time, Steve. I have you whining and disagreeing with every little thing I do. Yes I fought when the Arc was in bad shape. It _is_ in bad shape Steve, I might even _die_ , who knows? But I can't just leave my team to fight without me. I'm alive. So. Just. Fucking. _Drop_. _It_."

" _No_." Large arms folded across Steve's chest.

Fire appeared in Tony's brown eyes, turning them auburn. "You stubborn bastard! I am not a little eight year old kid you have to take care of!"

"No your not. Your only my oblivious boyfriend."

"Will you just _stop_? Give it a rest. You make it sound as if I can't put up a fight. I am a grown man. That means I don't need another grown man to watch my every step!"

"You only care about yourself, Tony! Why can't you just-"

"Care about myself?" He smirked in disgust and approached Steve. Nose to nose, he spat. "I just risked my life for the whole fucking city, Steven. If anything, It's _you_ who only cares about _yourself_."

"I love you. I care about you-"

"No. No you _don't_ ," It was venomous. "You just want someone to order about like Bucky."

The force of the shove against Tony's chest sent him only a couple of steps backwards, pain filling his body. A groan escaped him but he hid it well. Regretful blue eyes met with fiery, hurt brown.

"I guess that's settled," Tony snatched his arm away from Clint's reassuring hand. The brown haired man turned and walked to the door.

Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder. "We're finished. And just for the record, I am anything... _anything_ but stupid."

Steve didn't get to reply as he watched Tony's frame disappear from his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback and reviews! Thank you.


End file.
